


Hungry night

by i_bananacake



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Teasing, bottom corvus, viktor is rough but caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: Corvus didn't move, but he felt something stir in his body. Viktor's angry eyes looked like those of a hungry wolf. The boy’s legs weakened and he was glad to be leaned over the table at that moment.
Relationships: Viktor (Paladins)/Corvus
Kudos: 9





	Hungry night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since last time I wrote a +18 fic… fshjfka I hope I still have the hang of it lol  
> Enjoy!

“Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you!”

Corvus shouted from across the room, tired of hearing Viktor's suggestions on his plans. He was annoyed, because all of his thoughts made sense and showed clearly the mistakes the young man was doing.

Viktor heard the order, but did not believe the words. How dare that boy yell at him like that when all he was doing was trying to help him?

His face went dark and Corvus answered him in the same way. Stubborn as he is, he would not go back after giving an order.

“I want to see you try,” Viktor replied slowly, wanting him to understand the threatening tone in each word.

Corvus didn't move, but he felt something stir in his body. Viktor's angry eyes looked like those of a hungry wolf. The boy’s legs weakened and he was glad to be leaned over the table at that moment.

Coughing to change the conversation's turn, he walked around, resuming explanations of his plan, although his mind shuddered with absurd images of what an angry Viktor could do to him.

—

After hours in that useless meeting, Viktor finally was free to get back to his room. However, now, he started wondering if he should go straight to sleep or go out and enjoy a cool night walk.

He knew he had to be up early the next morning for work, and the last thing he wanted was to hear Corvus complaining about his tired face as soon as he got up. However, he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep as soon as he went to bed.

“That boy...”

Taking off his shirt, he remembered the discussions of a few minutes ago and the boy’s delicate face losing its composure when he answered back at his order.

A short laugh escaped his nostrils. That wasn't the attitude he expected from the leader of the group, but neither could he deny the satisfaction he felt when he saw him being ashamed like that.

Clumsily, he removed his boots, still lost in thought, when he heard his door opening loudly.

Instinctively, Viktor turned around and as soon as his eyes met Corvus rushing inside, his face became curious. The boy closed the door as fast as he opened it, facing the wood for a few seconds.

The older man’s eyes scanned his back, wondering what he wanted at that time. He, then, noticed that Corvus wasn’t wearing his cape, nor all the royal equipment that he loved to show off wherever he went. The boy was barefoot, out of breath and had only his shirt and pants covering his body.

The young man turned around, his face had eyes of a suspicious cat, his hands tightened nervously against his thighs and his back touched forcefully against the door.

Viktor watched him, tilting his head to the side with an ironic look, waiting for him to speak.

“I just…” he spoke softly, but failed to finish. The boy bit his lips, trying to show with his uneasy body more than words would say.

“Can't sleep?” He completed, in a laughing tone, attracting his bright eyes.

“Yeah…”

There was silence between them, giving time for their minds to understand the whole situation.

Corvus took a step forward and Viktor smiled. Without any more waiting, the older man pulled the belt on his pants tightly, making it snap loudly in the air before throwing it on the floor and rushing towards the boy.

His wide body collided with his, pushing him hard against the door. Corvus groaned at the attack, feeling the pain of the impact become pleasurable. Viktor stared at him closely, seeing his needy eyes and the spoiled boy's reddened face wanting more of him.

Without looking away, Viktor moved his leg between his, separating and giving space to brush his tight against his bulge.

Corvus bit his lip, trying to hold back the shameful moan of feeling so much pleasure at receiving such a simple touch.

The older man felt Corvus' hands go up timidly, reaching for his waist, afraid to touch him. It was funny how the boy was so good at bossing around over many people, but when they were alone in the room, he didn't know how to react to simple things.

Smiling, Viktor attacked his neck giving him no warning. His lips mouthed the curve of his neck, snarling and sucking his flesh between his teeth. He pulled his face back, seeing the red marks before licking ferociously and placing hungry kisses over it.

The young man was delirious between the pain of his teeth pinching his skin and the caresses of his tongue increasing the heat in his body.

Corvus pushed his head against the wood, letting the warm sensation spread and stir the feelings in his stomach.

Quickly, Viktor slid his tongue slowly, climbing up to his ear where he grabbed with a strong bite, demanding him to obey. Corvus groaned, giving himself over to him without a fight.

One of the Viktor's hands rushed, grabbing the young man's thick waist, pulling him closer and forcing him to rub himself over his body. The other hand pinned him against the wall, leaving no room to escape.

His bites turn into greedy kisses, trying to take every spot in his mouth. Corvus couldn't control his heartbeat, feeling like he was going to pass out from the heat and the lack of space to breathe between them.

Of course, this was what he wanted when he entered this room, but Viktor was acting too fast to keep up with the feelings exploding on every inch of his skin.

He wanted to ask him to go slower, but he couldn't get the words to make sense in his mind and come out of his lips understandably. He tried to support his hands against Viktor's broad chest, pushing him away in a sign, however it wasn’t enough. The kisses echoing in his ear, the wet sound of saliva running down his neck and the low moans that followed each move took his strength away.

“Wait…” almost sobbing, he asked.

“I won't” the whisper answered quickly, before biting his ear again. “And I know you don't me to.”

Desperation took over Corvus’ heart. He was feeling his whole body react on its own with goose bumps, moving his waist under an uncontrollable spell that asked for more. He felt his pride melt away and felt afraid of what pleasure could make him do.

Viktor leaned back, moving away from his ear and leaning closer, taking his mouth in his.

The movement was faster than the boy could react. His wide eyes watched the other's face as he felt his tongue invading inside, mixing his saliva and dominating him down.

His soft moans were muffled causing slight vibrations against Viktor’s tongue, making him smile.

Corvus’ red cheeks reflect heat and his eyes watering with pleasure. The hands that pushed the older man's chest now squeezed him, reacting to his hunger in the same way.

Slowly, Viktor moved away, giving him room to breathe. He watched his face completely tamed, hostage to his touches and felt his body tremble, wanting to see even more of this.

“Were you thinking about this?” Asking in a hoarse voice, Viktor lowers his hand from the waist to the boy’s cock, giving him a light squeeze. He sees his eyes widen and hears a shy choking seducing him some more. “Heh, naughty.”

“Stop making fun of me…” embarrassed, he speaks, trying to show the annoyance on his delighted face.

“You aren't in position to demand” moving his fingers over the cloth; Viktor speaks slowly, watching Corvus bite his teeth to keep the moans inside as each caress turn faster “you'll only bend to my will now, won't you?”

The sentence makes the young man's face get redder and his eyes almost pop out. The honest reaction makes Viktor laugh before approaching and kissing his lips again.

Slowly, he moved his hands up to hold the boy's waist and help him to follow his rhythm. It takes some time, but Corvus finally calms down, allowing himself to relax and trying not anticipate for the next touch.

The young man's hands shyly slide over Viktor’s body, reaching for the back of his neck where he holds himself tightly, ruffling his hair through his fingers.

Corvus' touches are delicate and much gentler than Viktor's and this is what pleases him. The boy brings soft feelings to the carnal desire between them.

The sound of saliva mixes with gasping for air.

Viktor runs his hands down his ass, squeezing, hearing the boy's muffled growl against his lips. Then, he moves down to his legs, lifting and making him lean over him.

Not being able to stop their kisses, Viktor holds him, carrying him towards the bed and in a hurry, ready to lie down with him.

Breaking the kiss, the man leans on the young man on the bed, watching his lustful face as he feels his body trembling with desire.

“Aren’t you scared?” His question is whispered, breathless. Corvus looks away, clasping his hands on the gray sheets.

“No… I'm never afraid.”

The slightly embarrassed answer makes the man raise his eyebrows. A smile cuts his lips. It amuses Viktor to see how Corvus insisted on being the spoiled brat even in moments like this.

“Heh, good boy.”

One more kiss and Viktor runs his hands down Corvus’ waist, pushing his pants away from his body. With difficulty, Corvus helps him to take it off and throw it on the floor.

The older man's callused hands firmly grasp the boy's thighs, scratching and leaving red marks of his fingers over his pale skin.

Corvus sighs, anticipating the approaching touch. Viktor notices his breath shaking, clearly begging his hands to caress his cock. He smiles, running his tongue over his teeth, getting ready to watch his next reactions.

Viktor moves, his warm touch makes Corvus jump, swallowing a groan as his red lips open in silence. He doesn’t stop, intertwining his finger on his length and moving his hand lovingly.

The older man thinks about making a joke on how hard the boy is after only receiving his kisses, but the words run from his mind when he sees Corvus squirming on the bed, unable to control the sly sounds that escape his wet lips.

Viktor’s fingers keep rubbing, noticing the dripping liquid between his fingers. Only then he realizes his own dick reacting, tightening against his pants, making him let out a painful sigh.

Releasing the young man's cock, he moves away, pulling the zipper of his pants down quickly, watching the boy enjoying the lingering feeling still running through his body.

With a snicker, Viktor pulled his erect penis out, attracting Corvus’ attention. He sees his eyes darken, filled by desire, and watches his saliva hardly going down his throat.

“Don’t worry” moving closer once again, he pushes him down on bed. “You’ll be fine.”

Kissing his lips gently, the man rubs his cock’s head against the young man's entrance. Corvus shivers and feels his body go rigid in anticipation.

It wasn't the first time they did this, but he still hadn't gotten used to it.

“Relax...” Viktor whispers, without moving. Softly, he pushes his penis against him, leaning his face close to his neck, smearing him with wet kisses.

Corvus moans louder, feeling his cock throb. He surrenders again, allowing Viktor to guide him, blindly trusting his caresses.

Taking his relieved sighs as a sign to keep going, Viktor pushes deeper. Slowly, letting him feel his size and get used to the penetration.

The man growls with each involuntary move the young man makes on him, squeezing him at the same time he tries to pull him deeper.

Calmly, he puts himself inside. His eyes overflowing with lust, watching the boy's face, red with tears staining his cheeks.

“What? Can’t keep it up?” He jokes, feeling his own heart going crazy against his chest.

Corvus looks at him, begging for the pleasure he wants. Viktor smiles in response, before moving his waist.

The first move is aggressive, pushing hard and making Corvus scream.

He repeats it one, two times more. The boys’ exaggerated reaction echoes through the room, following Viktor’s loud breathing.

He leans down, bringing his face close to Corvus’ ear, taking advantage of the young man's helpless situation.

“Next time, you give me an order like that,” pushing deeper, he watches the body mess up the sheet “I hope you to make it happen” his hands cling to his waist, preparing to move faster. “You hear me?”

“Yes…”

He leans back, getting a better view of the young man crying in his bed, agreeing with what he said and begging for his body. Viktor feels his cock tighten inside him and, satisfied, he decides to move forward.

His waist slam against him, making the bed rattles and the wet sounds take over their ears. Faster, Corvus’ moans explode shameless in the room as his fingers try to grab everywhere for help. Every cry is a delicious whimper that drives the man's senses crazy

Corvus shudders on the bed, screaming. Viktor sees his cock throbbing behind his shirt, about to cum. He smiles and decides to push deeper.

Viktor grabs his waist tightly, throws his head back as he feels his body overheating. With a loud growl, he cums, letting his semen fill the boy tightly.

His closed eyes see the flames of pleasure taking over his mind. His breathing calms down and then he notices the low moans gasping under him.

Slowly, regaining consciousness, he leans forward to find Corvus out of breath and about to pass out on his bed. A smile appears on his face as he admires the wet hair sticking to his face and his hands shaking, trying to loosen the sheet.

His eyes drift downward to see the boy's shirt wet with his own cum.

“Heh…”

Carefully, he pulls himself out, watching the whitish liquid seep down and drip on the bed.

The sight makes him bite his lip, wishing he could mess up that spoiled boy even more. However, he holds back, contained to only watch him faint and finally calm down.

Straightening his pants, Viktor sits beside him, looking at his peaceful face and feeling his own heart beat slowly.

“He's really cute,” sighing, he says. Laughing at himself for thinking such a thing.

Throwing himself backwards, the man lies down beside Corvus and, without caring about the mess; he closes his eyes, finally managing to sleep, assured that tomorrow Corvus won’t get mad at his tired face.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s funny how their lines on game can be lewd… if you think hard enough lol mal'damba and the snake one omgg so yeah I had to do this  
> Thank you for reading! *finger guns*


End file.
